


Pump up the Volume

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It's super silly, Mercy isnt drunk but she's singing, Other, Team Bonding, and dance, dad.76, headcanon that Lucio takes a lot inspiration from the 80s and 90s when it comes to music, mentions of a lot of songs from the 80s and 90s, musical education, really really silly, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This can’t stand," he said, grabbing his phone and plugging it into his amp suit. “Allow me to educate you in the flow and the rhymes of the 80s and 90s.”</p><p>---</p><p>Lucio decides to educate D.Va in some of the songs he grew up with. Musical Education time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump up the Volume

**Author's Note:**

> Really silly. Not beta-ed since I wrote it in a spur of "I GOT POTG AS LUCIO WHAT THE HECK" moment.

“Wake Me Up Before you Go-Go?” Lúcio asked as he chopped some onions. Hana popped her gum, shaking her head. “Seriously? It’s a classic.”

“Before my time,” the Meka pilot said with a shrug. Mei knew where this was going. She smiled as the DJ recovered from his shock.

“This can’t stand," he said, grabbing his phone and plugging it into his amp suit. “Allow me to educate you in the flow and the rhymes of the 80s and 90s.”

* * *

Everyone knew when it was Lúcio’s turn to cook. Music suddenly starts filling the kitchen, loud enough to be heard in other parts of the compound they now shared. It was infectious. The DJ lives up to his name and it immediately becomes a party.

Angela looks up from her papers she was reading by the window, hearing some familiar beats from her childhood. Fareeha sees the change in her lover and listens. “Can’t Touch This?” the security chief asked, eyebrow quirked. “Lúcio cooking again?”

“It seems so,” Angela replied, getting up to stretch. “It seems weird that he’s playing music that we grew up with.”

Fareeha sighed, getting up as well. “Guess we better go in there and actually cook. Otherwise we’d all starve.”

* * *

“Lúcio! We’ve talked about the volume!” Soldier.76 yelled, clearly drowned out by the music.

“Oh lighten up, luv,” Lena said, zipping into the kitchen, patting him as she entered. “He’s cookin’ us a meal. Leave him to his magic.”

Lúcio finally noticed them and smiled, head still bopping to the music. “Come join in. I’m educating Hana in _classical music_. Her words, not mine.”

“Classical?” Soldier.76 questioned. He could remember those days clearly. How "Push It" and "Ice Ice Baby" were hits. When MTV was new and how those damned parachute pants were a thing. He felt someone approaching, seeing Fareeha and Angela, turn the corner from their shared quarters. “When did "Baby Got Back" become classical music? Did I miss something?”

Angela and Fareeha shared a look before shrugging. “I don't know. But we shou- I LOVE THIS SONG!” the doctor suddenly said, jumping into the kitchen. “TAKEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ON!” the doctor jumped in, making Lena and Mei laugh.

Fareeha and the soldier watched as the normally reserved doctor jumped around the kitchen, sharing the carrot Lena had in her hand as mic. “Well there goes our plan of actually making dinner,” Fareeha said, amused smile on her face. It was nice to see another side of her lover. “Pizza?” she asked.

Soldier.76 looked at the scene in front of him, Mei and Hana both clearly enjoying themselves while Lúcio kept the music flowing. Angela, Lena and a very reluctant Zarya danced in a separate group while the junkers vouged at their corner. “Yeah. Let’s order in.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a playlist on Youtube that popped up when I was listening to "Pump the Jam" by Technotronic. I would blame it for the musical choices in the fic but I'd be lying. I have a playlist of 90s dance songs that I put on whenever I play Lucio.


End file.
